Morning Afters
by Jokerfest
Summary: Can be read alone, but should be read after A Little Language Lesson. Logan and Nightcrawler spend a little time in bed going over the specifics of their new relationship, amongst other things...


I do not own any of the XMEN they belong to Marvel comics, and I guess the people who made the film. I just like the smexy blue devil, and the Wolverine. Oh yeah I would also like to thank **Ragni Mithrim** for the idea of making this fic up...and possibly more like it. If you are reading this for the first time be sure to read A Little Language Lesson first, and remember reviews are love!

Logan sighed contentedly or rather he grunted, but in many ways it carried the same emotional weight as a sigh. He was laying quite complacently on the mussed sheets of his bed. His skin was bare, and in his arm, draped quite nicely over his chest, a certain blue demon lay sleeping. Looking down at the lithe jaguaresque form of his blue lover he couldn't help but feel lucky. No one really understood his suffering, the agony he had been dealing with since the death of Jean and the loss of his memory. They had tried to understand and that had been the problem, he hadn't wanted them too. He had just wanted to be left alone, allowed time to lick his wounds and bounce back on his own. Kurt had given that to him; Kurt had waited for him to approach, despite his now blatantly obvious affection for him.

He let one hand move down the line of the younger man's spine. He smirked as the prehensile tail, which had been very fun to get acquainted with twitched and wrapped itself around his leg. He continued his fingers' dance up and down his lover's back and saw that the tail was becoming even more anxious. Another small smile graced his lips as the warm blue body snuggled closer to him and an arm moved to wrap around his neck. He moved his hand and began to caress soft dark curls. A gasp of breath puffed over his chest, as he continued to run his fingers through the dark locks.

After a few minutes Logan could feel the change in Kurt's heartbeat. The breathing picked up and he knew that if he looked down, bright yellow eyes would be looking back.

"Mornin'," he said gruffly.

He gasped as the nude figure beneath him moved into another position at his side. He wasn't aroused yet, but if his lover kept wriggling like that he wouldn't make any promises.

"_Guten morgen_, _meine liebchen_."

Logan let out a shaky breath as Kurt moved onto his haunches and splayed a hand on his chest. The tail swayed from side to side like a pendulum, though this one could make him cum practically on command.

"Elf, what're you up to?"

The playful mutant leaned in and pressed surprisingly soft lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Vhy do you ask, Logan?"

"Because when you get that look in yer eye, I know I should be lookin' out."

Logan shivered involuntary as the devilish tail moved up his inner thigh. He grasped his lover's arm his back moving up from the bed slightly. He would never actually come out and say he was struck almost senseless when Kurt touched him, but as he saw that grin on the other man's face he knew he didn't have to.

"Vhat you do not trust your Nightcrawler?"

Logan shivered again the smell of arousal thick and heavy in the air. The damn elf had serious stamina, he had known that, but in the bedroom he was incredible. That first day they had been at it for hours, the day had passed, and they had been holed up in his room the entire time, not even stopping to eat.

"I trust ya to try somethin'."

"_Ich weiß_," Logan glared and Kurt chuckled," sorry, I mean I know."

"And?"

Kurt didn't answer but instead captured his lips in very wet, very demanding, yet undeniably sensual kiss. Logan groaned squeezing Kurt's wiry frame to his own. He opened his mouth as a warm tongue begged entrance. He couldn't help but buck his hips as a curious tail moved up and down between his thighs, teasing him. He let his tongue battle with his lover's, let his fingers press firmly into the tattooed flesh over his lover's back.

Finally Kurt pulled away, his breath coming in short heated pants. His tail roiled and swung quickly betraying his lust, not that a glance down would have fooled Logan either.

"I vant to tell the others, about us."

"Why d'ya wanna go and do that?"

"So vhen I want to do this," Kurt said huskily as his lips stole another kiss from him," I do not have to hide."

Logan looked up at Kurt suddenly nervous, bashful even. He let his fingers brush over Kurt's face, trace over his nose, his cheeks, his lips, which planted feather light kisses against the tips.

"No hidin' then, huh elf?"

"_Nein_, Logan, no more."

"Fine then, I'm okay with that."

"_Das läßt sich hören_."

"I'm just gonna nod, ain't no use askin' what the hell _that_ meant."

Kurt smiled his pointed teeth looking oh so devilish, but the look in his eyes were kind and warm.

"Now don't be a cocktease, you already got me goin'!"

"Good."

Logan grinned, he was quite pleased with Kurt's stamina, his kindness, and the other things that came with it. Kurt lowered his head to waist. Yes, he was very pleased.

*Guten Morgen-Good morning

**Meine Liebchen-My love

***Ich weiß-I know

****Nein-No

*****Das läßt sich hören-That's good to hear


End file.
